


Take Me Apart

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of Dammit Rals...

It was hot.

Like sauna hot.

Raleigh’s chest was sticking to the sheets from the sweat pooling there. He could feel droplets rolling down his neck and shoulders every time he moved. Each flex of muscle caused a tantalizing sensation as the sweat tickled across the defined ridges of his abs. He wasn’t certain if it was the room itself that was hot or if it was the ridiculously hot things that Chuck was currently doing to his body that was causing the perspiration.

Chuck was lying between his thighs while his hands spread Raleigh’s ass for his eager mouth. He could feel Chuck’s warm breathe ghosting over his sensitive hole just before he felt the scalding flick of his tongue. Raleigh moaned deep in his throat and ground down against the mattress desperate for some friction.

The slap to his ass cheek was shocking in its unexpectedness. “Uh-uh mate. After what you did, you really think I am letting you off this easy? Nah Love you are going to take what I give you and you aren’t coming until I say so.” Chuck murmured against Raleigh’s ass punctuating the order by grazing his teeth over the reddened handprint.

“Oh God Chuck.” Raleigh groaned. Shifting his hips uncomfortably, trying to relieve the pressure without rutting into the bed.

“Now where was I?” Chuck asked thoughtfully just before he pulled Raleigh’s cheeks apart and slid his tongue back around Raleigh’s hole. Chuck leaned forward and sucked gently on Raleigh’s balls before sliding his tongue flat against his perineum and swiping up and over his ass. He repeated this torture over and over again until Raleigh was whimpering into his elbow while his other hand kept a death grip on the sheets. He could feel the saliva slipping down his balls and onto his cock.

It wasn’t nearly enough stimulation though. He wanted, _no needed_ , Chuck’s tongue inside of him. He could feel Chuck’s smile against his skin, as if the man could read his thoughts. Then Chuck pressed the tip of his tongue to Raleigh’s center and applied the slightest pressure. Just as Raleigh gasped in anticipation of getting exactly what he needed Chuck shifted away completely.

Raleigh let out a high-pitched keening that would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t already so far gone.

“Shh Love. On your knees.” Chuck’s strong hands both steadied him and helped him lift his hips up off the bed. His cock was an angry red as it dangled beneath him leaking precum onto the sheets. Chuck’s hands started a slow caress from Raleigh’s hip back to his ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze, then sliding up his back to settle between his shoulders. One firm push had Raleigh chest down with his ass in the air. The position left him breathless with its vulnerability.

“Hold your cheeks apart.” Chuck commanded.

Raleigh complied without hesitation. He knew whatever Chuck had planned he was going to enjoy thoroughly and on the off chance he didn’t-well he trusted Chuck implicitly, one word and he would stop.

His grip on the tender skin near his hole was probably too tight, but he was hanging on to his control by a thread. “Look at that pretty little hole, love. It’s already winking at me. You want it that much eh?” Chuck’s smile was in his voice. Raleigh could only hum urgently. “I am pretty sure I promised you a spanking though love.” Chuck smirked.

Raleigh felt three fingers lay against his hole, the gentleness belying their purpose. “Can you handle it love?” Chuck whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to the middle of Raleigh’s back.

“Babe…” Raleigh gasped. “Please, yes just please…”

“Alright love.” Chuck’s soft voice was just barely heard above the harsh gasping of his own breath.

He heard the first smack of those fingers against his tender hole before he felt it. The pain melted in to a mind numbing pleasure. The second was just a tad harder and Raleigh knew he was going to come. Chuck’s hand reached down and firmly gripped the base of his cock. “Not yet. You can take more, Love. I know you can.” Chuck ordered.

It took Raleigh a few minutes to get himself under control but finally he nodded his head and Chuck released his cock. He set a steady pace that drove Raleigh back to the brink quickly, but again Chuck’s grip kept him from coming. They repeated this cycle until Raleigh’s hole was puffy and tender, his cock a dribbling mess beneath him. Finally Chuck leaned down a placed a tender kiss to Raleigh’s ass.

“I knew you could do it Love. So strong. Turn over and let me take care of you.” Chuck praised as he helped Raleigh shift onto his back.

Raleigh’s face was bright red and he had bitten impressions into his bottom lip trying to stop himself from coming. Chuck thumbed away a stray tear and Raleigh could taste the salt as his thumb slid along his lip.

He looked up at Chuck’s face and saw him smile. Chuck’s moments of control weren’t frequent in the bedroom. He preferred having Raleigh take him apart, but damn was the man good at it.

He placed a gentle kiss to Raleigh’s lips and Raleigh saw the mischievous smile as Chuck slid down the length of his body. Chuck’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and began sucking firmly. It wasn’t going to take much, Raleigh knew that, but as Chuck’s thumb pressed hard against Raleigh’s abused hole he was coming harder than he ever had.

When the world settled back around him Chuck was still gently sucking on his softening cock, the sensation almost too much. He whimpered helplessly and Chuck smiled up at him and moved up to kiss him. He could still taste himself on Chuck’s lips.

He moved a hand down to take care of Chuck when he smirked “No need love.” The stain on Chuck’s boxers matched the spot on the bed.

“You know that wasn’t really a deterrent.” Raleigh huffed with a laugh.

“Who says I really wanted to deter you?” Chuck smirked.


End file.
